RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship/Soldier 1033
Soldier 1033 On December 5th I was b'crated by Sulaiman400 in order to help out with a project designed to help the RSB clans community. However, this was done without an RfA. I feel that this is unfair for you, the community, so I am now giving you the option of deciding whether or not I should stay as a bureaucrat, be demoted to an admin, or be demoted back to rollback as I was before December 5. This will be treated as a regular RfB, except that you can voice your support for my demotion to a sysop/rollback or to stay as a b'crat. Here are my reasons for supporting this RfB: * I have the third most edits on this wiki * I have not abused my sysop or b'crat powers at all up to this point * I have helped this community to gain several new members since being b'crated Now it's up to you. I will respect your decision no matter what it is. Please specify whether you want me to be demoted (and what I should be demoted to), or remain as a b'crat. Thanks, 20:34, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I, Soldier 1033, accept this nomination for adminship. I have read the policies concerning administrators. I realize that this nomination may fail. If I do get community consensus, I promise not to abuse my powers because I realize that this is a serious offence and if the community finds that I have done so, my powers will be revoked and in extreme cases I could be given a community ban. Signed, 20:35, 16 December 2008 (UTC). Discussion '''Keep' - Unlike the hierarchical brethren on the main wiki, there's really no problem with you staying/being a bureaucrat. I fully trust you not to abuse your powers. And besides, Wikia staff prefer not to be pinged about someone neeeding to have their powers removed because someone jumped the gun with giving them the powers in the first place. 20:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Keep You've been great so far. You;ve made many useful edits and have been a great B'Crat. You've not abused your powers, and I'm sure you'll be great in the future, as you already have been. Theboy1001 21:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Keep I didn't like you at first but I approve of you as a b'crat. You have made many good edits. XD. Good luck! 21:50, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Comment Demoting you is just a waste of time. You've made good edits and you're bound to be a b'crat someday. Besides, you have 3rd most edits so you would probably ask for an RfA anyway. 01:53, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Comment Same as Airblade. -- 03:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Keep - As stated above, it's pointless getting your powers removed and you've done a fine job as a 'crat.--Azaz12922:20, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Keep per everyone. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 05:25, 22 December 2008 (UTC) '''This discussion is successful. Soldier will keep his current status. --User:Spencemac724